Assassination Of Our Queen
by Venus Of Love
Summary: Galaxia sends WeiB to assassinate Sailor Moon. But will they be able to succeed with Sailor Venus and the others in the way? Crossover with Sailor Moon and Weiss Kreuz.
1. Agree To Kill

Assassination Of Our Queen  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz characters so don't even think about suing me!!!  
  
Summery: Sort of an AU of Weiss Kreuz and Sailor Moon. The Weiss Kreuz (WeiB) agrees to assassinate the Sailor Scout's princess, Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, by Galaxia. Her henchmen have all failed and so she turns to one organization that can get the job done. But the Sailor Scouts, especially Sailor Venus, won't let this mission happen.  
  
A/N: the Outer Scouts and the Starlights will be in this but not as much as the Inner Scouts. It'll mostly have Mina/Minako/Sailor Venus it this but the others will be in it as well.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Agree To Kill  
  
  
  
Banging her fist on her metal thrown, Galaxia garnished her teeth tightly together with anger. She had seen enough of all her workers failing on the job to destroy the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Such imbeciles I have for henchmen." She growled lowly as she slit her eyes slightly open.  
  
She pictured the Sailor Scouts destroying every Sailor Scout she could throw at them and still be defeated pitifully.  
  
"Argh! Why can't I ever destroy them?!!" her voice shock her thrown room as it echoed around her.  
  
"I must find a way... They can not defeat me this easily." Galaxia stood up from her thrown as she headed towards the exit.  
  
"I will destroy those Sailor Scouts and that annoying Sailor Moon once and for all!"  
  
Entering a dark shadowed room, Galaxia went before a huge mirror hanging on the wall. She clapped her hands together as she kept her eyes on the reflection.  
  
"Great Mirror, who sees the unseen, tell me who is out there in other dimensions that can help me destroy the Sailor Scouts." Her face scowled at the name of her enemies.  
  
The mirror's reflection displayed dark, but began to change into a dark orange/black swirl, lightening up the room. It took awhile to find the correct answer. This made Galaxia irritated and began to tap her foot impatiently.  
  
Finally having enough, she was about to blast the glass mirror to smithereens but it saved itself by providing the answer.  
  
"In another dimension from now, there are four boys who can help you on this mission. They are known as the Weiss Kreuz and are professional assassins."  
  
An evil grin appeared on Galaxia's face as she beamed with one of her evil plans.  
  
"Good. This will do just fine" she spoke as the mirror reflected an image of four boys at a flower shop.  
  
'Soon I will have my revenge' she thought darkly, leaving the room and entering another.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Ken placed the flowerpot down on the shelf as he turned to see Omi watering the plants.  
  
"Dude, can you drown that plant anymore?" Ken asked the smaller boy as he just continued his job.  
  
"Nope. Plants love water. This can't harm it." Omi answered, making Ken roll his eyes.  
  
Ran and Youji entered the shop from the back storage room.  
  
"Move out of the way!" Ran spat at Ken as he and the other taller assassin carried an oversized box.  
  
"You could say please." Ken shot back, irritated with the redhead's behavior.  
  
"What's that?" Omi asked when the box was placed on the counter.  
  
Youji stretched his back until it cracked before he answered.  
  
"Just a couple of soil for the flowers. Now come on and help me with it."  
  
Omi obeyed as they began to open the box and take out the earth packages.  
  
Ran took a set as he leaned his head on his hands, holding his usual somber expression.  
  
"What's that matter with you?" Ken asked his fellow friend as Omi and Youji turned to face the red haired Ran.  
  
"Nothing. What? Can't I just sit in a chair and look glum?" Ran asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever" Omi shook his head and returned to his work.  
  
Ken went to the storage room to get some pots to put the soil in when the room darkened.  
  
"What the hell? Where's the light?" Youji asked when noticing the dimness.  
  
"Are the electricity out?" the youngest member of the Weiss Kreuz asked.  
  
"What's going on here?" Ken asked, darting out of the storage room towards his fellow teammates.  
  
His question was answered as a black beam of light shot from the ceiling and showered over every one of the boys.  
  
"Fuck!" Ran cursed as he disappeared from the flower shop, leaving his chair empty once again.  
  
Omi was holding a pot of flowers when he had disappeared and Youji and Ken weren't able to grab hold of anything before being lifted from the ground.  
  
When all four members of the Weiss Kreuz were out of sight, the room lit up again to its usual light and everything went back to normal as if nothing had happened.  
  
Right then a customer entered the shop wanting to buy flowers. But when seeing no one present, he shrugged and left.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Galaxia sat in her thrown as she awaited the arrival of her new hired gun. (Another way in saying assassins.) She was very pleased with herself that she was able to master this plan. She hoped it wouldn't be too hard to get the four boys to work for her. She could wager with them or something.  
  
The black light that she had sent to fetch the boys appeared before her as it disintegrated dropping off the four assassins.  
  
The shoulder length haired, Youji, looked around recklessly. "Where the hell am I? Who are you?!" he asked Galaxia as the other three turned to look at her.  
  
"My name is Galaxia" she began as she stood up from her thrown.  
  
"Welcome Weiss Kreuz. Or would you like it better if I introduce you with your names?" Galaxia walked up to each of the boys when mentioning their names. "Ran, Youji, Ken and Omi." Galaxia spoke as Omi, Ken and Youji were surprised. Ran was acting he's usual self when meeting strangers. Suspicious.  
  
"Aw, how sweet. You brought me flowers" the evil women looked at Omi with her evil smirk as she darted her eyes at the flowers he was holding.  
  
"I don't think so lady. Sorry but rules are rules. You got to pay" he informed her as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I won't have to pay since you'll be my henchmen." She spoke angrily at the younger boy.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Ran butted in as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I have a job for you." she began as the boys looked at her with curiosity.  
  
"I want you to assassinate somebody."  
  
Each member of the Weiss Kreuz looked at each other before returning their gaze back at Galaxia.  
  
"You see there's this girl who keeps getting in my way. I want her stopped before she goes too far." She explained as Youji scratched his head.  
  
"Well what exactly is she doing that's bad?" he asked very confused.  
  
Galaxia's really annoying smirk came back as she made a 3D picture appear above them.  
  
"She has killed my innocent soldiers for no purpose at all." She spoke as the boys looked at the picture of Sailor Moon using her wand at one of her Sailor Scout men.  
  
"She also has these warriors to help her slay them. That is why they're not here. They're dead all thanks to that bitch."  
  
Galaxia heated expression made Youji raise an eyebrow. "Man you must really hate her." He commented as Galaxia gazed at him.  
  
"Yes, I despise her to the bitter core of my being."  
  
"Give us more proof lady if you want us to help you." Ran said harshly as Galaxia nodded and made another picture of the Outer and Inner Sailor Scouts with Sailor Moon. It showed them kill a lady that looked like ice. (That evil ice queen in Sailor Moon movie S, "Hearts On Ice".)  
  
"They killed this woman just because she wanted to have people enjoy winter with snow. And this woman only wanted to create a place for children to have fun." Galaxia mentioned when a picture of the Uranus, Neptune and Mars killing the three flute player bird boys appeared. And when Sailor Moon and Mini Moon destroying the black dream hole. (Sailor Moon movie Super S "Black Dream Hole")  
  
The WeiB boys' eyes were a bit shocked at how the Sailor Scouts killed their every opponent.  
  
"And now I'm afraid I'm their next target." Galaxia said as the pictures disappeared.  
  
"If she killed that many people than she really is dangerous." Omi stated.  
  
"Yes, she is dangerous." Galaxia tried not to smile at how easily she was tricking them. "I tried to kill her but how can I if she keeps killing my henchmen."  
  
"I wonder... why would they do stuff like that for no purpose. You must have done something to cause their slaughtering." Ran noted, eyeing Galaxia.  
  
"Of course not. I wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm a very innocent woman. I only killed people because they tried to kill me. Like you and your assassinations." Galaxia answered as the four boys were falling for her lies.  
  
"Give us time to think about it." Ran spoke again harshly at the evil women and motioned his friends to fallow him.  
  
They went to the farthest back of the room as they uttered about their situation.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Ken asked the group as Youji just shrugged and Omi scratched his chin.  
  
"I don't like her. Something tells me she's a bad cake." Ran informed flatly.  
  
"Well I certainly don't like her either but those girls don't deserve to live. Look at those people they killed. No one like that should set foot on this galaxy." Ken affirmed.  
  
"Then we'll take the job?" Omi asked.  
  
"Yeah... I guess... I mean those pictures were enough proof for us." Youji acknowledged.  
  
The boys first gave each other unsure glares before they went back to Galaxia.  
  
"Fine, we'll help you." Youji answered for everyone.  
  
"Wonderful. I don't know how to pay you. But I will think of something. Just make sure that you kill Sailor Moon." She ordered as she made the 3-d picture appear again. It held a full picture of Sailor Moon.  
  
"This is your target. But I must warn you; this bitch is protected by other bitches. They're known as the Sailor Scouts. This is there leader, Sailor Venus."  
  
A picture of a blond girl in a Sailor Scout orange fuku appeared before their eyes as she held her Venus pose.  
  
"She will most likely get in the way. The others will not be to much work though." Galaxia exclaimed.  
  
Ken stared at Sailor Venus's picture a bit dazed while Omi nodded and Youji banged his fist in his other open palm.  
  
"Let's go kick some hot chick's ass!" he yelled as Omi stared at him with sweat drops.  
  
"We're helping you lady so let us go back to our flower shop. We'll need our gears." Ran said unkindly to Galaxia.  
  
"Fine. But I want this job done soon."  
  
The black light appeared again as it swallowed the four Weiss Kreuz members. They disappeared from Galaxia's sight as she then burst out laughing evilly.  
  
"MOWAHAHAHAH!!! I WILL SOON HAVE MY REVENGE SAILOR MOON!!!!" MOWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Cough...cough"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. The Night Of The Assassination

Assassination Of Our Queen  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz characters so don't even think about suing me!!!  
  
A/N: I know guys that Weiss Kreuz only take orders from Peria but that's why it's an AU. Sorry people who are so picky on having the exact information on stuff.  
  
Last Chapter: WeiB have agreed to help Galaxia in killing Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Night Of The Assassination  
  
  
  
The crescent moon stood high above The Cherry Hill Temple where the five Sailor Scouts were in the middle of their meeting. They were in Rei's room as they munched over cookies and talked about important sailor business.  
  
"We haven't gotten any attacks lately from Galaxia. What do you think could be happening?" Minako asked the other four girls as she plunked on a soft pillow.  
  
"Maybe she realized she couldn't defeat us in a millions years and backed down." Usagi suggested as she reached for the last cookie.  
  
"Not likely. Galaxia is scheming up something. I can feel it. I just don't know what." Rei grabbed the remaining cookie as Usagi gave her daggered eyes.  
  
"That was mine Rei!" Usagi shot at her as her eyes began to water.  
  
"Well I don't see your name on it so back off!" the raven girl yelled and took a bite of the gingerbread cookies.  
  
"Calm down you two. I'll go make some more." Makoto got off of her position on the floor and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Ami, what are you doing?" Minako asked while Rei and Usagi turned their heads to the blue haired scout.  
  
She was working on Rei's computer.  
  
"I'm just checking any latest news to see if Galaxia had started anything. You can never be too sure." Ami answered as she typed away.  
  
Minako rolled on her stomach and laid her chin on her hands.  
  
"My god, it's already 7:00." The blonde spoke as she stared at the clock on Rei's desk.  
  
Yawning, Usagi stretched, managing to say, "No wonder I'm tired. It's getting late."  
  
"I know. Your mom'll be worried if you guys don't go home soon." Rei noted.  
  
She was mainly speaking to Ami and Usagi since they both had nervous moms.  
  
"I'll go soon. But first I want some more cookies." Usagi drooled as Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
Makoto came out of the kitchen with a new batch of fresh gingerbread cookies.  
  
"Here you go Usagi." She smiled as the pigtailed princess squealed with joy and grabbed a portion as soon as she could.  
  
Makoto went to Rei's radio and turned it on to a very soothing music.  
  
"Ah cool! It's one of the Starlight's songs!" Minako informed as she got up and began to dance around the room with the rhythm of the beat.  
  
But her dance was cut short when an announcer interrupted the music.  
  
"Braking news. We have heard that a strange form of creature has attacked Main Street in Tokyo. Police say it's one of the enemies of Sailor Scouts. By the way, where are they?"  
  
Each girl jumped to their feet as they understood what to do next.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Eternal Moon Make-Up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
Each of the scout's color, yellow/orange, pink, blue, red and green, encircled the girls and transformed them into the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Let's go girls!" Venus ordered as they dashed out of the temple and down the street.  
  
When reaching Main Street, they saw the Sailor Scout fighting the Starlights and the Outer Scouts.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus cried as Neptune called, "Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
Both attacks aimed for the Sailor Scout and were easily wounded.  
  
"This should be easy" Mars smirked as she used her "Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"And I'll finish it off with, Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon yelled as she raised her wand about.  
  
The attacks were deadly as the Sailor Scout cried in pain. It disappeared from the Sailor Scouts' eyes.  
  
"If you ask me that was way too easy" Pluto informed as the three Starlights left the group and went into the dark night.  
  
"I agree." Uranus looked around to see if there was anymore trouble.  
  
"The Starlights left again" Mercury notified as the Outer Scouts heard and huffed.  
  
"Who needs them? Come on you two. Let's go." Uranus ordered the other two Outer Scouts to fallow as they left the Inner Scouts.  
  
"It's time we go too. Come guys. Tomorrow we'll resume our meeting." Venus said as the others agreed.  
  
They looked around to make sure nobody was watching before transformed into their normal self. Minako and Usagi went one way while Makoto, Ami and Rei went different ways.  
  
"See you guys later" Minako waved as Makoto, Rei, and Ami answered by waving and winking at each other goodnight.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
A shadow stood on top of a tree near Main Street.  
  
'So, these girls are the Sailor Scouts huh... perfect.'  
  
He took out his communicator as he spoke to it lowly so no one could hear him.  
  
"I found the target. But she's with another blonde. I'm guessing it's the leader of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Venus."  
  
A voice answered back saying, "Good job Ken. Go attack them but be careful with that Venus girl. Try to kill Sailor Moon so we can get this stupid mission done. We'll be there shortly after."  
  
"Roger that Ran" Ken spoke back as he turned off his communicator.  
  
Putting it away, he properly positioned his Bugnuk, tiger claws, and then leaped off the tree.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Ran turned his communicator off and turned to Youji. "Call Omi and tell him we found the target. Galaxia's plan worked in making them appear. She's near Main Street."  
  
Youji nodded as he began to call the last Weiss Kreuz member. Ran took hold of his sword and headed towards their destination. The taller WeiB quickly fallowed behind as he spoke the same time with Omi.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Minako and Usagi walked down the abandoned Tokyo sidewalk as they headed towards their house. When they reached their parting place they both waved to each other.  
  
"Night Usagi" Minako called as Usagi said, "Night."  
  
They both were out of sight from each other as they headed to their house/apartment building.  
  
Minako kicked a can that was in her pathway as she put her hands in her black jacket pocket. The can rolled to the middle of the street light's pole.  
  
Sighing deeply she was about to turn the corner when she heard Usagi's scream in the night air.  
  
"Usagi...!" She gasped, swiftly turning around and dashing towards her friend's direction.  
  
When she reached were Usagi was located she saw a boy leaping at her.  
  
"Usagi!" she called out as Usagi tried to dodge the blows of the boy's tiger claws.  
  
Minako darted towards the two and pushed Usagi out of the way before the claws could get hold of her princess. To this action she got a cut on her shoulder.  
  
"Minako, watch out!" Usagi warned as Minako took hold of her bleeding lesion and swiftly moved out of the way.  
  
"Sailor Venus I presume" the stranger, Ken, asked with a smirk as Minako and Usagi were dumfounded.  
  
Minako snapped out of her trance when he slashed at her, making her roll on the ground away from him.  
  
"I don't know who you are but your not getting away with this." Minako took out her henshin pen and held it above her.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
The goddess of beauty and love and the warrior of Venus, Sailor Venus took Aino Minako's place.  
  
"Shit" Ken cursed as she did her Sailor Venus pose and then used her "Venus Crescent Beam."  
  
Ken jumped out of the way from the beam as Venus called out to Usagi saying, "Quick! Contact the others!"  
  
"I already tried to but he smashed my communicator." Usagi called back as Venus grabbed her out of the way from the assassin.  
  
"Here, take mine and transform while you're at it."  
  
Venus dropped Usagi on the park grass as she resumed to the strange boy, Ken.  
  
"I've heard that you're expected to be a good fighter. I can see why" Ken spoke as he missed every time when trying to cut Sailor Venus.  
  
Usagi tried to keep her eyes off the battle as she connected herself with Makoto.  
  
"Makoto, hurry!! I was attacked!! We're near the park!!" she shouted at the intercom.  
  
"We're on our way!" the brunet quickly answered as her face disappeared from the screen.  
  
Usagi turned off the communicator and held up her brooch saying, "Moon Eternal Ma..."  
  
She stooped short when a dart swept pass her hand as it caused a cut to appear. Crying out in pain, Usagi dropped her brooch and held her wound as three more boys came running towards them.  
  
"Ken!" a boy with red hair, Ran, called as he took hold of his sword and charged at Venus.  
  
Venus quickly got out of the way as Ran slammed his sword into a tree trunk.  
  
"Dam it" Ran snarled as he tried to yank his sword out of the tree.  
  
Venus quickly jumped in front of Usagi to protect her. Once Ran succeed in taking his sword out, the four boys stood in front of the two blondes, holding their weapon in front of them.  
  
"Listen ladies. Sorry to say this but your time's up." A tall man wearing shades spoke as the red haired boy advanced forward.  
  
"I don't think so" Venus answered back as she took hold of Usagi and leaped out of the way.  
  
"Venus Meteor Shower!"  
  
Venus's beams surrounded the boys as they flinched from the cuts they were getting.  
  
Ran took his sword and leaped at Usagi as Venus used her "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" at him and yanked him away from the moon princess.  
  
'Do they want Usagi?' Venus thought as she took hold of Usagi again and leaped out of the way from the youngest boy's arrows.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" the blue scout of water cried as her attack froze the arrows Omi shot at Usagi.  
  
Venus's face lit up as she and the others looked up to see Sailor Mercury, Mars and Jupiter on a park's tree.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Jupiter shouted at the four boys.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" her attack aimed at Ran as he dodged.  
  
"Scouts, take one on one. Mercury, protect Usagi!" Venus ordered as she charged at Ken.  
  
Mars went after Omi while Jupiter went after Youji. Mercury jumped off the roof and ran to Usagi's side.  
  
"Come on Usagi. You have to transform now!" she insisted as Usagi's bleeding hand took hold of her brooch.  
  
"Eternal Moon Make-Up!" she managed to yell as her brooch let out a light and swallowed her. Usagi then transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
Ran swung his sword at Sailor Moon but Mercury used her "Mercury Bubbled Blast" and fogged the air around them. She took Sailor Moon's arm and led her away from the assassin.  
  
"Ok Sailor Moon. I don't know what's going on but I think you'll be safe here." The blue haired scout informed as Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
She still held her injured hand, were the blood was sipping through the white gloves. Mercury noticed it and took out a hanky to wrap it around.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?!" Venus asked Ken when they both had just dodged from the other's attack.  
  
"You can call me Siberian" he answered. "And I want yours and your princess's life." He added.  
  
"We'll see about that" Venus jumped into the air and did a double spin kick, hitting him in the abdomen.  
  
Grimacing in pain, Ken held his stomach as he slashed his claws at her. But he missed as Venus jumped away from him. Venus smiled slightly. She was able to defeat him easily. She turned to see Mars and Jupiter kicking the other two assassins' butts. But she frowned when she didn't see the red head from earlier around. Mercury and Sailor Moon were also out of sight as she began to panic.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jupiter towered over Youji as he held on his side where the green scout had shot a thunderbolt at. Blood dripped down from the deep gush as he tried to look up at her.  
  
"Not bad... for a girl..." he managed to say to Jupiter as his dark glasses slid down from his eyes.  
  
Jupiter heard him but her attention went to Mars who had the short assassin, Omi, on the ground unconscious. They had gone one on one with his bow gun and her "Mars Firebird Strike."  
  
"Scouts, where's Mercury and Sailor Moon?" Venus asked the two other Inners.  
  
Jupiter and Mars looked around but didn't see any sign of their princess or the blue scout.  
  
"Shit, and that other assassin isn't here either" Mars identified as the three girls went off to go look for their missing fellow friends.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!" Sailor Moon screeched as she and Mercury were being chased by the well skilled assassin, Ran.  
  
"You can't escape me!!!" he growled as he began to pick up pace and lunged at the two scouts.  
  
"Sailor Moon!!! Mercury!!" Venus cried when the other three scouts reached the two and the remaining assassin.  
  
"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter yelled as electricity took form of a dragon and flung itself at Ran.  
  
"Fuck!" Ran's eye went wide eyed as the dragon charged at him. He avoided it just in time as the dragon flung into the concrete sidewalk and disintegrated.  
  
'Better get out of here' the red head thought as he dashed into a tree branch and leaped to another until he was out of sight from the Sailor Scouts.  
  
When he reached the place where he left his other comrades he saw Omi unconscious while Ken tried to help Youji to his feet.  
  
"Let's go" Ran ordered as he lifted up Omi. The four assassins then entered the darkness of the night.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"You ok?" Venus asked as she untransformed into her normal self and went to check on her princess and Mercury.  
  
"Fine" Mercury answered as Sailor Moon held her wrapped hand in front of everyone.  
  
"I'm not! This freak'n stings!" she whined as Mars, Jupiter and Mercury untransformed.  
  
"Shut up Usagi. Venus got an even deeper cut then you and she didn't complain one bit!" Rei spat at Sailor Moon as she transformed to her Usagi form.  
  
"Shut up Rei!" she shouted as Ami went to look at Minako's shoulder.  
  
"All I can say is that we desperately need a meeting after school tomorrow." Minako informed as the Sailor Scouts nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Minako headed towards the Cherry Hill Temple as she swung her suitcase in motion with her good arm. The arm were the assassin had cut her was still a bit painful. After the battle last night, Ami had wrapped Minako's arm and Usagi's hand with bandages.  
  
Makoto, Ami and Usagi had gone to Rei's temple earlier since the scout of love had to stay at school to finish a make-up test.  
  
"Oh god I'm so tired" Minako complained to no one in particular as she stopped near the crosswalk to get to the other side. Waiting for the sign to say "walk" she leaned on a pole as her expression held boredom.  
  
She watched as the people passed by, but something caught her attention.  
  
"Oh my god" she gasped as she got off the pole and hid behind a mailbox.  
  
If she didn't know any better, she was sure she recognized someone coming out of a store. The automatic sliding doors opened to let out a brown haired boy wearing a V neck navy blue t-shirt and goggles hanging from his neck.  
  
"That's him. He's the guy from last night" Minako gasped as she saw the boy walk the other way.  
  
She quickly came out of her hiding place and secretly fallowed the assassin. He whistled a tune as he walked and seemed to have a bright face on.  
  
'I know that's him. The same eyes, the hair, the skin.' Minako thought as she hid again when he stopped to look at a newspaper.  
  
'He said his name was Siberian... Oh god... he's so cute.' The blonde smacked her head for having such a stupid thought at a time like this.  
  
Minako fallowed the boy when he paid for the newspaper and went on his way again.  
  
Entering the Crown Arcade, Ken could tell that he was being fallowed. Acting as if he didn't noticed he went to the counter to get a drink.  
  
Minako dashed in the arcade with other people hoping he wouldn't recognize her. Sliding into a booth and taking out one of her textbooks from school, she covered part of her face with only her eyes and above showing.  
  
The orange scout saw the assassin pay Andrew for a glass of coke. She quickly hid her face in her book when he was heading to the door. But she became shocked when he went up to her table and placed his drink down.  
  
"Hello Venus." He said staring into her blue bewildered eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm going to have the WeiB know the identity of the Inner Sailor Scouts since Ken saw them change back to their normal self. 


	3. Friends By Day, Enemies By Night

Assassination Of Our Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz characters so don't even think about suing me!!!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the tips and the ideas you gave me Lilaclight. Believe me, I appreciate it and I take your words for it. It really does help me with this fic. Thanks again ^_^  
  
Ok, I definitely am going to have a Minako/Ken paring here. But I'm not sure about the other pairings. Why don't you guys vote? Omi, Ran and Youji need a girl too you know. So you guys can vote which couple. Oh, and I'm thinking of having Usagi with Seiya in stead of the other three boys left... you guys can vote on it though.  
  
-Seiya/Usagi  
  
-Ran/Usagi  
  
Ran/Ami  
  
Ran/Rei  
  
Ran/Makoto  
  
-Omi/Usagi  
  
Omi/Ami  
  
Omi/Rei  
  
Omi/Makoto  
  
-Youji/Usagi  
  
Youji/Ami  
  
Youji/Rei  
  
Youji/Makoto  
  
You guys choose because I don't care who goes with who.  
  
Last Chapter: Night came and the Weiss Kreuz team set out to kill Usagi/Sailor Moon. But their plan doesn't go as well as they thought when Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter show up to save her. The next day Minako is heading towards Rei's temple for the meeting. But someone catches her attention on the way...  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 3: Friends By Day, Enemies By Night  
  
Minako's eyes widened when she heard the words escaped the assassin's mouth.  
  
"How did you...," she began as he took a seat opposite her.  
  
A smile formed on his face as he never lifted his gaze from her. "I know my victims' faces well" he answered.  
  
Minako's expression changed to somber. "You can call me Minako." She began, the boy sipping his coke.  
  
"Fine... Minako," he answered when he finished.  
  
The blonde started to get uncomfortable. She was sitting with her queen's assassin! Whoever wanted to kill her dear friend, Usagi, would never see the daylight again when stumbling into her.  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me?" Minako finally asked when a moment of silence swept by.  
  
"I would but we're in public" he informed as Minako looked around her surroundings.  
  
The arcade was packed with people, eating, talking, or playing a video game.  
  
"Right...," she said as she blushed with embarrassment. 'Such a stupid question,' she thought.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Damn it we failed," Ran said lowly, mostly to himself as he looked at his sword.  
  
He was in his apartment they registered for with Youji and Omi. Lying on his back, the redhead recalled what had happened last night. Youji was the only one injured. Other than him, Ran was sure the rest could still carry out the mission.  
  
Ran got off his bed, getting on his own two feet. He saw Youji on the bed across the room as he lay asleep. They had quickly bandaged up his side were the thunder scout had caused a serious cut to appear. He had lost blood but not enough for severe damage.  
  
Omi had been unconscious for the whole night but had woken up with a painful headache earlier.  
  
Ran headed to the living room to see the television on with the news reporter talking away. He took a seat on the couch to listen to the current events.  
  
After a moment alone in the dim living room, Omi entered from the kitchen to join the somber assassin. The youngest assassin held an icepack on his head as he plopped on the couch next to his companion.  
  
"God my head hurts. Those girls sure know how to give a headache to their opponents," Omi groaned.  
  
The redhead beside him didn't talk as he got up from the couch and went towards the window.  
  
"Omi, have you seen Ken anywhere?" Ran finally spoke to the smaller boy in the room.  
  
"Nope. He went out a while ago. He said something about exploring this place." Omi answered. "He should be back soon."  
  
Ran didn't pay attention anymore. He just stared out the window with a blank expression.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Where is she? She's really late!" Rei complained as she stood at the shrine entrance.  
  
The scout meeting had started awhile ago with the Outer and Inner Scouts and the Starlights. But nothing really happened as Makoto, Ami and Usagi tried to explain to the other scouts what they had missed last night.  
  
Rei heard Seiya say something about him always being there to protect Usagi after hearing and seeing what had happened to her hand. But everything else was muffled as her mind began to wonder.  
  
'What's taking you so long Minako?' she asked quietly.  
  
She was joined by Yaten as he grew tired of the others' talking and went to see if Minako had arrived yet.  
  
"Not here yet?" he asked, making Rei come back to reality.  
  
"No. Minako's really late. I mean really, really late. She's not like this you know. She knows she's the leader and she's the one who had this meeting planed out in the first place. She wouldn't miss it. God, even Usagi's here!!!"  
  
Rei's temper was getting the best of her. Yaten could see and sense it. He decided to go sit but the steps to wait for the blonde girl to appear so he wouldn't have to deal with the fiery scout's rage.  
  
Rei watched the silver haired Starlight walk away from her as she deeply sighed. She was sure she would give a very long lecture to the goddess of love for being late when she arrived. Rei crossed her arms as she leaned on the temple wall. But her hand then landed on her communicator wristwatch.  
  
'God, why haven't I thought of this before?'  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Minako was still at the arcade with the assassin sitting apposite her. Silence was in the air between them and all Minako could do was look at him oddly. The boy only drank his coke and would also glare at her. When their eyes would meet, Minako would feel very uncomfortable.  
  
But the silence was cut short when they both heard a "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" rang into both of their ears. The scout looked down at her school suitcase bag.  
  
'Shit, my communicator,' the scout quickly thought as the boy in front of her raised an eyebrow.  
  
She grabbed her watch communicator from her bag and, without saying a word to the assassin, dashed off towards a booth where no one was looking.  
  
"Yeah?" Minako asked the screen as Rei's face showed up. Her face held anger as her eyes held flames.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
While the assassin, Ken, waited for his enemy to come back he finished his coke as his mind talked.  
  
'I wonder... why did she kill so many people... she doesn't seem that bad...'  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
The scream entered his ear as he darted his eyes out the window. A weird looking woman was standing in the middle of the road with an innocent small boy. A dark light was flashing out of the small boy chest as a Star Seed exited his flesh.  
  
"What the?!!!" Ken thought shocked as he jumped out of his chair.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
The same scream Ken heard was the same Minako heard.  
  
"What's going on there?" Rei asked when she heard the scream go into the communicator.  
  
"I don't know..." Minako answered as she got up and looked out the window.  
  
There she saw it. Crow, one of Galaxia's henchmen, was outside the Crown Arcade. Minako could see a small boy with her as his Star Seed wasn't the one Galaxia was looking for. A huge crowd of people were screaming and running away frantically from the monster, not caring about the child, as they worried about their own safety.  
  
"Shit." Minako spat as Rei asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Crow's here, near the arcade. Get over here quick." Minako ordered as she then turned off the communicator.  
  
The orange scout took out her henshin pen from her suitcase and ran outside to find a place to transform. But she stopped when she saw the assassin she was with a minute ago trying to free the innocent child from the enemy.  
  
"What is that guy doing?" The blonde asked when Ken picked up the small boy and dashed away from the brown skinned women.  
  
"Hey, were do you think you're taking him?!!" Crow yelled at the assassin as she started to turn the small boy into a monster. The boy glowed black as his features began to change. Ken instantly dropped him from shock as the boy turned into Sailor Drain.  
  
"Get rid of anything that gets in your way," Crow commanded the sailor scout as she fled back to her master.  
  
Ken looked wide eyes at the sailor scout, never seeing anything like this before. He was soon captured by the green cords Sailor Drain sent out. Many other people were caught too as they screamed with horror.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
The apartment shook a bit as Omi ran to the window were Ran was still standing.  
  
"What's happening?" Omi asked when they both saw a huge commotion a couple of blocks away.  
  
"Don't know, but we better go check it out. Ken might be there." Ran suggested as he ran to his room to put on his shoes and grab his sword.  
  
"What about Youji?" Omi asked after putting on his shoes.  
  
"Leave him. Let's go." Ran darted out the door as Omi fallowed, putting on his radar to find Ken.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
"FUCK!" Ken swore, struggling out of the grip. His arms were wrapped tightly around him and he wasn't able to move.  
  
Sailor Drain used its magic to take away Ken's energy as the young assassin flinched in pain. He could hear high pitch screams coming from other innocent people as they were feeling the same pain he was.  
  
Ken couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees as he became weaker and weaker.  
  
"Let them go!" he heard a feminine voice speak out loud.  
  
He managed to open his eyes to see Sailor Venus standing on a rooftop, hair, bows and skirt dancing with the wind. He could hear her introducing herself.  
  
"I am the scout of love and beauty, Sailor Venus! I fight for love and justice and on behalf of Venus, you shall parish!"  
  
"You..." Ken whispered. She truly did look like a super heroine. They made eye contact briefly before Sailor Venus turned to the Sailor Drain.  
  
"I'm not sure if you heard correctly but I said let them go!" she ordered at the creature.  
  
"Beat it bitch!" the scout yelled back as he sent a cord at her.  
  
"Watch out!" Ken warned as Venus did a back flip in the air, escaping the scout's attack.  
  
"You asked for it! Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
  
The beam cut through the cords freeing Ken and the other humans. Most of Ken's energy was drained and he was completely weak.  
  
"Venus Meteor Shower!" Venus yelled as beams stared fling towards the scout.  
  
"Come on," the blonde scout said as she helped Ken to his feet with his arm wrapped on her shoulder, her left arm wrapped around his waist as she held his right hand that was over her.  
  
The boy's weight was a bit too much for Venus but she managed to bring him into an alley to keep him safe. Lying him down and giving him one last glance, Venus said, "Stay here," and went back to Sailor Drain.  
  
Ken tried to sit up but he was just too weak. All he could do was think about what Minako had done for him. His enemy had just saved his life. And she knew that he was after her queen's death.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
When Venus returned to the sailor scout, her meteor shower attack had already faded. The evil scout's earlier victims were unconscious after being drained of their energy.  
  
He sent out a black substance from his mouth as it nearly hit her. It was somewhat like glue, making contact with it would have glued her to the spot.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
The thunder attack went straight for the scout as he was electrified.  
  
"Jupiter!" Venus cheered when she saw her fellow scouts heading her way.  
  
The Outer, Inner and the Starlights were all united as they battled the creature.  
  
"Ready guys?" Uranus asked the scouts as they all nodded and stood in a fighting stance.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
The oldest Outer Scout's attack damaged the scout as it cried in pain. It sent out cords at all the Sailor Scouts as they dodge. Sailor Moon... barley.  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
All three attacks of the Starlight beat the creature as it laid in defeat. Sailor Moon took this as a cue as she took out her wand. She had to hold the wand with one hand since her other was stinging more and more every hour.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Blast!"  
  
The healing beam targeted the weakened scout. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Sailor Drain cried in pain as its form soon turned into the small boy.  
  
"That was close," Mars commented once Mercury went to check on the boy.  
  
Venus watched Mercury when her mind then drifted off to the assassin. "Be right back," Venus said as she dashed off towards the alley.  
  
Jupiter and Sailor Moon looked at each other with curiously as the rest went to check if any humans were hurt by the sailor scout.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
When Venus reached the alley, Ken was still there but was sitting up. His energy had been restored when the scout was destroyed.  
  
"You feeling better?" she asked when he saw her approaching.  
  
The scout was still on her guard though since he had his strength back and he could try to kill her. The assassin first stared at her with confusion.  
  
"You're weird. We're enemies and yet you saved me." He said as Venus went closer to him.  
  
"I know... but I don't know you very well yet and I'm not sure why you want to kill Sailor Moon or me. Besides, you were saving the little boy's life. I had to give you credit for that."  
  
Ken still looked at her, but in a different way. He was starting to like her.  
  
'Who knows, maybe she isn't that bad.' Ken thought.  
  
But he heard a soft beeping sound coming from his belt. It indicated that his companions were close by.  
  
"You better go. The others are going to be here soon. Get your friends out of here as well." He ordered.  
  
Venus nodded as she understood. She got up to leave but she turned around again.  
  
"Before I leave, mind telling me your real name? I know Siberian is only a code name."  
  
Ken smiled. "I see you watch a lot of action movies." He joked. "My name is Ken Hidaka."  
  
Venus smiled back.  
  
"Ken... goodbye." She said as the beeping got louder. She soon dashed off.  
  
Ken watched her leave as he heard other footsteps heading his way.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Venus went back to the others as she said, "That's it guys. Let's go home."  
  
The other Sailor Scouts didn't find any injured people so they agreed. The ambulance would come to pick up the humans anyway. The Outers, Starlights and the Inners went back to the temple.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Ken!" Ran called out when he saw his teammate on the alley floor.  
  
Omi and Ran went to the sitting boy's side as they checked him.  
  
"You ok?" Omi asked as Ken was happy to see them.  
  
"Fine. Let's just go home." He said as Ran helped him to his feet and led him out of the alley.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!" Galaxia screamed as she threw a glass cup towards the dark rock wall. It smashed into pieces.  
  
She had heard news that Crow had failed again in finding a Star Seed and that Sailor Drain was cured back to his normal form.  
  
"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!!!"  
  
Galaxia's expression was not a pretty sight. She was so enraged that her face held many wrinkles.  
  
"I thought those boys killed them already!"  
  
Galaxia found out that her scout was cured by none other then the Sailor Scouts. She would surly talk to the assassin she hired for her plans were not going very well.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Ok guys, please review. It makes me feel better and if you have any suggestions then please tell me. Don't forget to vote for the couples. The choices are on the top of this page. Well see ya later! 


End file.
